fighterslibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness
''Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness ''(サイバーボッツ) is a fighting game developed by Capcom. Released in 1994, the players face eachother in mechs known as "Variant Armors." Prints Arcade Playstation *Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness (1997) Saturn *Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness (1997) Unique Mechanics Characters Playable Pilots *Arieta *Bao and Mao *Gawaine Murdock *Jin Saotome *Mary Miyabi *Santana Laurence Playable Variant Armors *BX-02 Blodia *BX-04S B.Swordsman *BX-07R B.Riot *RF-004 Reptos *RF-009 R.Lightning *RF-027 R.Jackal *FZ-100 Fordy *FZ-202 F.Tarantla *FZ-900J F.Killer Bee *GP-D2 G.Cyclone *GP-N1 Guldin *GP-V4 G.Vise Non-Playable Pilots *Chiyomaru Kagura and Tessan Hagure *G.O.D. *Ken Saotome *Princess Devilotte de Deathsatan IX *SHADE Non-Playable Variant Armors *G-13EX Zero Akuma *P-10033 Gaits *S-008 Super-8 *UVA-02 Helion *X-0 Warlock Tier List Since many of the VA's are similar by type. They have been given a rating system for this tier list. The higher the number means the better the score. The numbers come from the VA's ability relative to the rest and which movesets are more useful than others. Match up nerfs are included. G-13EX Zero Akuma will not be included in this list due to its overall broken gameplay. FZ-202 F.Tarantula: 4.1 Tarantula has excellent movement. It does not have to stay still when attacking but the grab moves can be punished if missed. Thousand missles does a heavy amount of damage and Taranrula has many mix up choices with charge cancelling weapons. Tarantula has low health and can lose to ground zoners. It does have a devastating corner trap with it's Cyber Ex Falling Destroy after dash attack. Nerfed by: GP-D2 G.Cyclone, S-008 Super-8 (Two VA's with commanding spacing abilities and zoning) BX-04S B.Swordsman: 3.9 One of the better zoning VA's, even though it's cannon fires a paralysis device and Photon Splash are mainly zoning tools, Swordsman has fast close range normals. Holding the attack button on Slay Sword can reach the whole screen and cause good chip damage. Though Swordsman has a fast spacing poke that has little recovery most of its other moves are quite slow. Also nearly impossible to hide from it's Cyber Ex. Swordsman has great health as well. Nerfed by: GP-D2 G.Cyclone (Cyclones zoning style gives it a certain offensive advantage over Swordsman) S-008 Super-8: 3.8 Good arsenal of long range attacks, also with a hefty amount of projectiles, Super-8 is a zoning VA. It lacks in direct air options but the 8 boost helps a lot for air mobility. Super 8 has a good amount of health. Hell Delta is a quick poke that can hault offensive charges, Octopus Jr. comes out lightning fast and backs Super-8 up if its too close to the enemy, however it has horrible recovery time. Can hop to the top of the screen and avoid projectile hits. Charge cancel should be used with crouching and dash attacks. Also can get some milage with air heavy projectile glitch. The Cyber Ex Deathsaturn Sigma is not as reliable for effectiveness as it is a zoning tool. It's release Ex is also crap because it can't even cover air attacks. Nerfed by: BX-04S B.Swordsman, RF-004 Reptos (Swordsman's moveset makes attack difficult for Super-8 and Reptos takes advantage of Super-8's large hit box) X-0 Warlock: 3.8 Though a little difficult to control at first. Warlock has high priority multi-hitting normals, great flight time and air options and can use forbbiden force to clear the screen of annoying projectiles coming at it. It's Cyber Ex is hard to avoid close to mid range. The release Ex has a good range but leaves Warlock open for attack if baited. Energy drain is obviously the cheapest move in the game. Also has a good amount of health. Nerfed by: S-008 Super-8 (Fails against the multi zoning and tactics become readable.) P-10033 Gaits: 3.7 Fast and a small target, Gaits is slippery and a little hard to hit. Mondoumuyou (uppercut) has incredible priority and Ikkitousen (energyball) can clear projectiles off of the screen. Shogyoumujyou (teleport) is a good poke but is only a ground move and spamming ican put Gaits in danger. Gaits has the lowest health of all the boss VA's. It's Cyber Ex has a fast start up but range wise it is average at best while it's release Ex has great range. Nerfed by: GP-N1 Guldin (Guldin has a stronger ground game and the priority overpowers Gaits who has little air game) GP-V4 G.Vise: 3.7 Vise does a great amount of damage on one condition. Vise has to be close to the opponent. It lacks speed and overall good range. The priority on Vice's normals are decent, so it can not be cornered easily. Vice has the highest health in the game. The Cyber Ex G-Typhoon has the worst range of all Cyber Ex's. Nerfed by: FZ-900J F.Killer Bee, BX-07R B.Riot, S-008 Super-8, X-0 Warlock (Vice's problem is not hover VA's, the high pressure attacks or really good zoning in Super-8's case causes too many problems for vice) RF-004 Reptos: 3.7 A fast VA with very good firing power. The Violent Winds attack has good priority and good recovery time in case it misses. Reptos has an anti air grab that combats offensive charges from air. Reptos can surprise zoners with the Cyber Ex Full Verniern Hurricane, high priority and low start up time makes it a great Cyber Ex to use from a neutral state. The release Ex range is great. But it's health is lacking. Nerfed by: UVA-02 Helion, FZ-100 Fordy (Just a bad match-up with Helion and Fordy has too small of a frame with too rapid of movement) GP-N1 Guldin: 3.6 High priority and damaging moves, Guldin is a good close range VA. However; the ground speed and air mobility are lacking and there is no looking past its horrible zoning gameplay. Guldin has high health and the ability to do special moves while dashing gives Guldin a unique strategy. The Cyber Ex Gul Burning fails from far range and can not even surprise the opponent. Nerfed by: FZ-900J F.Killer Bee, FZ-100 Fordy (Fast movement makes it difficult for Guldin to get in on an opponent) BX-02 Blodia: 3.6 The standard VA. Blodia has a very limited boost and air mobility. The weaponry is completely one dimensional and it's only silver lining is the Full Metal Charge. It has a ton of priority and comes out very quickly, but using it everytime the opponent goes into the air might put Blodia at great risk if baited. The Cyber Ex Planet Smasher activates only if an initial hit is registered. Can be a decent rush down VA Nerfed by: RF-027 R.Jackal, RF-004 Reptos, FZ-100 Fordy (Blodia loses to VA's that counters rush down ability) FZ-900J F.Killer Bee: 3.6 Fast and has a quick 3 hit set (a1, a1, a2). Killer Bee can be unorthodox and its Killer Screw attack has great start up time and can be directed in all 8 directions. Has decent air options with an air throw. Killer Eye should be used seldomly because it can leave Killer Bee open for attack. Its Cyber Ex, Delta Blast looks extremely powerful but can be dodge easily so it would be best not to use it from a neutral state. Killer Bee has the lowest amont of health but still over all very good. Nerfed by: FZ-202 F.Tarantula, RF-009 R.Lightning, P-10033 Gaits (Has a hard time against those with anti-air specialties and Gaits counters its primary attack strategy) FZ-100 Fordy: 3.5 Fordy gets away with being a small target and unorthodox attacks. It's projectile game is lacking because everyone knows how to dodge the homing missles and Sprial Anchor can leave it defensless. Sunrise Blade is decent for those not expecting it. It's Cyber Ex Nebulous Dream has incredible start up time but can be baited. Fordy also really lacks in health, second worst in the game. Nerfed by: S-008 Super-8 (The way Super-8 can control the spacing prevents Fordy from causing it damage) UVA-02 Helion: 3.5 Helion belongs in the air and thats about it. Helion has average ground normals and Gott Kugel can leave it vunerable to attack. The air game of Helion makes it difficult for opponents to hit it. Himmel Fangel is a great counter for opponents who use random attacks while in a neutral state. Helion has great health but does not deal well with anti-air VA's. Nerfed by: FZ-202 F.Tarantula, RF-009 R.Lightning, S-008 Super-8 (Helion loses to Tarantula and Lightning due their anti-air properties. Super-8 many spacing issues that prevents Helion from getting in) GP-D2 G.Cyclone: 3.3 Cyclone is not much of a good zoner despite it's projectiles. The DD is good poke againts those who like to charge forward. Besides that the Drill Cannon is easily evaded but can help set up for offensive charges and the D3 Bomb is merely for show. Final DD has too much of a delay for the type of linear attack form it has. Lack of air options make it an easy target for other zoners. Cyclone has the saving grace of good health. Nerfed by: P-10033 Gaits (Gaits can counter the overhead of cyclone which is it's primary rush down technique, also Gaits is hard to zone to begin with. That means trouble for cyclone) BX-07R B.Riot: 3.2 Heavy set VA but has good air mobility. It's weaponry is awful but Shining Arm attack comes out quickly and Death Bolt deals a good amount of damage and is sneaky againts those who use rapid attacks. It's Cyber Ex Graviton Field looks scary but is not as threatening as it seems. If one is careful enough only chip damage will be the greatest concern. Riot suffers from a lack of anti-air attacks with it's health on the lower side. Riot could be a rush down VA but it has punishable attack. Nerfed by: P-10033 Gaits, GP-D2 G.Cyclone, X-0 Warlock, BX-04S B.Swordsman (Since Riot has issues with punishability, VA's with high priority moves which can defend against zoning gives Riot a tough time) RF-027 R.Jackal: 3.2 The Jackal has a good poke with the Laser Screen attack. Assualt Bits does a heavy amount of damage but the main thing Jackal is lacking is good normals. Dizzy boomerang can be used as a safe way in but Jackal mostly does well mid-range. Some of it's attacks can put Jackal at a huge disadvantage and it loses to blockers. Jackal has less than optimal defense. Nerfed by: S-008 Super-8, FZ-900J F.Killer Bee (High pressure opportunist who can function close and long range means a headache for Jackal) RF-009 R.Lightning: 3.0 Lightning only has a few good tricks, that being how fast the Rolling Gear can come out. It's anti-air attack is not bad but easy to bait and Thunder Rain while a useful delay tactic leaves Lightning open. The Cyber Ex, Thunder Shaking, needs a confirmed hit to activate. Nerfed by: RF-004 Reptos, X-0 Warlock, GP-N1 Guldin (These VA's either move too quickly or have very strong ground games that make Lightning airbourne, which is bad) Category:Games Category:Games by Capcom Category:Saturn games Category:PlayStation games Category:Arcade games